


I'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know.

by shizukuxsan



Series: Boy Division [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Band, Bandom - Freeform, Crushes, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gerard is a smug git, Gerard lingers a little too long, M/M, MCR, One Shot, Rikey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 04:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizukuxsan/pseuds/shizukuxsan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is even worse is that it’s not just Gerard that is thinking about tearing off his best friend’s clothes 24/7 either, he’s just discovered not 10 minutes ago that Ray is thinking exactly the same thing about his little brother. </p><p>Ew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm the light blinking at the end of the road, blink back to let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> Another goofy oneshot. 
> 
> Title song is Always by Panic!

The guys love being on tour.  
  
It’s fun and care-free and the feeling of being on stage with your best friends in front of hundreds, if not thousands of fans that are screaming your names and singing your lyrics with you as you sing the songs penned by your own hand is pure bliss. Not to mention travelling to all parts of the country and the world, getting the chance to experience different cultures and meet so many would people is fucking mind-blowing.  
  
However, having a couple of days off from being on tour is also nice. Doing nothing with your band mates and having a good fucking break to breathe and get off the cramped tour bus into a-little-less-cramped-but-still-not-huge hotel room with a hot shower is fucking lovely. There is only so many times you can stand outside on the pavement behind the bus and wash yourself in freezing cold water till it starts to become something you dread. So having days off are nice. Gerard especially thinks its really fucking nice as he gets to spend all day lazing around, watching movies and sucking face with Frank Iero, which has recently become his favourite pastime.  
  
But the problem, as Gerard has recently discovered, is that things can get a bit too intimate between the 4 of them. Not because they all sleep together and spend all their time together, they’re pretty much used to it by now, but because Gerard now wants to fuck Frank senseless every moment of the day, however Ray and Mikey are having to share a bed next to theirs. And what is even worse is that it’s not just Gerard is thinking about tearing off his best friend’s clothes 24/7 either; he’s just discovered, not 10 minutes ago, that Ray is thinking exactly the same thing about his little brother.

  
Ew.  
  
  
***  
  
  
_Mikey had gone out and Ray was no-where to be found so Gerard had taken the opportunity to stick a sock on the door telling them_ do not fucking disturb OR ELSE _, and Gerard had practically fucked Frank into the mattress. Soon after Frank was dozing peacefully in a post-orgasm haze but_ _Gerard however, wasn’t as lucky._ _He was sweaty and sticky and jittery and was desperate for a coffee, a shower and a smoke – in no particular order. So he brewed it black and strong and perfect. He savoured every sip and every drag on his cigarette as he leaned against the balcony over-looking the car park and let the breeze caress his face._

 _Don’t get him wrong, he loved being on stage and the performances; he loved the adrenaline and the lifestyle and the whole process of this but these were also the moments he lived for. Moments that brings complete and utter bliss, even if it’s just a coffee and a smoke in the sun.  
  
However on the way to the bathroom for a well needed shower - _ fuck he hadn’t showered in about a week and a half and finishing each night dripping in sweat is great at the time but give it a week and he’d be a little antsy _\- he heard a very strange noise. A very recognisable sound - one he had been provoking from Frank’s lips not an hour ago. He blushed and spluttered and decided to speed up and just go back to bed where Frank,_ his Frankie, _had probably snuggled over to his side by now.  
  
Gerard had never been one to eavesdrop but when he heard his brother’s name being moaned, he stopped dead in his tracks. He shouldn’t have, he really shouldn’t have but he did.  
  
“Mikey, oh fu- Mikey. Fuck.”  
  
_ Fucking hell, my brother is getting off with Ray in the bathroom. _Gerard internally groaned._ Why me? Jeez. _  
  
Just as he decided he was more than scarred for life and that he couldn’t listen to it any longer, he heard the door click and a voice floated through the hotel.  
  
“Gee, Frank, Ray, I’m back and I've got snacks and movies!”  
  
_ Mikey!  
  
Mikey isn’t in the bathroom.  
  
Frank is in bed.  
  
Which means Ray must be -  
  
Oh. _  
  
The color drained from his face as he realized exactly what Ray was doing and his hand clutched at his stomach as though he was ready to throw up.  
_  
Over my fucking brother, ewwww! __  
  
“Toro,” Gerard hissed banging on the door.  
  
No answer. “Ray!” “  
  
"Gerard, what? I’m - I’m busy.”  
  
Gerard rolled his eyes threw his head over his shoulder to watch Mikey fumbling with a pack of chips and salsa in the small kitchenette, his knees bouncing to the soft hum of the music pumping through the kitchen stereo . 

_“Yeah, I can tell dude but Mikey has just come in and if you moan any louder he’ll hear you being busy too.”_  
  
  
***  
  
  
“Jesus Christ Ray, you need to tell him.” Gerard is leaning against the sink watching Ray, who is sat on the edge of the bath looking at his feet.  
  
“No fucking way.” Ray groans, burying his head in his hands. He’s not sure whether embarrassed even covers how he feels right now but what he is sure about is that he wants to crawl under a rock and die.  
  
“ _Come on_ ,” Gerard urges, reaching forward to push his palm against Ray’s shoulder. “I mean just go for it. I did it with Frank – on fucking stage in front of hundreds of people for fuck sake so if _I_ can do it, so can you.”  
  
Ray shakes his head. His cheeks are burning hot and flushing pink against his tanned skin. “But your brave and Frank liked you back, we all knew it,” He whines.  
  
“But I didn’t know it!”

Knees clicking, he crouches in front of Ray and reaches up to squeeze at his shoulder reassuringly with his right hand. He feels sorry for Ray. He knows exactly how this feels, especially when you are in a more-than-close proximity with someone you like for a long time.

The gentle touch of Gerard’s fingers curling around the curve of his shoulder causes Ray to look up and he finds himself automatically leaning into the contact.

“And I am far from being brave as you can get," Gerard says softly. "It’s taken fucking years to tell Frank I love him, seriously _years_.”  
  
Ray is silent. He’s just looks at Gerard and shrugs with an expression that carries heavy scepticism.

“Look if you tell Mikey and he doesn’t feel the same then at least you tried, right? You won’t be wondering for the rest of your life and-” Ray opens his mouth momentarily to interrupt but Gerard knows exactly what he’s going to say and cuts him off, stern and sharp. “No Toro, it won’t be awkward. Only you’ll feel awkward if you spend all your time feeling embarrassed around him and spend your time avoiding him.”  
  
“Gee, are you in there?”  
  
There’s a sudden knock on the door, three small taps and Ray jumps in surprise. He attempts to steady himself but he overbalances and falls backwards, landing with a bump into the tub. “Mother fu-”  
  
“What’s going on in there?”  
  
Gerard is laughing to the point that when he opens the door to see Frank in boxers and his own base-ball style Rolling Stones tee, the one that’s been missing for the past few weeks – _well that’s where it’s been that midget thief-_  he has tears streaming down his face.

Frank is frowning even before his eyes wander over Gerard’s shoulder to see Ray climbing awkwardly out the bath.  
  
“What’s going on?” He demands but his feeble attempt at being stern is diminished by a sloppy kiss against the corner of his mouth as he’s pulled into the bathroom. Gerard shuts and locks the door once more before turning to Frank.  
  
“You took my t-shirt,” Gerard whines, feigning hurt as he looks down at Frank.  
  
Frank grins and nudges Gerard’s arm. He’s doing that look that can convince Gerard to do pretty much anything, just by looking up all gooey-eyed through his dark lashes and _damn,_ Gerard thinks he’s cute.

“You’ll get it back when you stop wearing my Misfits tee,” He teases, hand lingering against Gerard’s hip, long fingers slipping under the dark material to caress the tantalizingly pale stretch of skin underneath it.  
  
Gerard hums contently and begins to lean in to capture Frank’s lips with his own, one of which is currently being indented by Franks white teeth as he worries at his bottom lip.  
  
“Can we stop whatever this is,” Ray indicates between Frank and Gerard and they both groan in frustration, “and get back to why Gerard is taking up my bathroom time.”  
  
“It’s not like you were using your time wisely,” Gerard grumbles a reply, pulling back from Frank. He's kind of annoyed because with Frank looking at him like _that,_ he wants to do nothing more than push him up against the door and kiss him until he can't breathe. But then again, he always wants to do that to Frank so he has to be kind of forgiving. Its not all Ray's fault.  
  
Ray gives him a swift punch to the arm. “Dude!”  
  
“Ouch, what? Well, it’s true!”  
  
Frank shouts, “What the hell is going on,” in confusion and looks questioning at Gerard.  
  
“Come on Ray, you just need to tell him!” Gerard snaps, ignoring Frank completely and shoving the tall man in the shoulder.  
  
“Tell who what?” Frank yells exasperatedly, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration.  
  
“Oh yeah,” Ray spits sarcastically, “hi Mikey, I really fucking like you, so much so that I was shooting one off into the sink thinking about you this morning until your brother caught me.”  
  
The furrow of Gerard’s shapely eyebrows begins to smooth out as a grin tugs at the corner of his mouth, “That’s the spirit!” He shouts, clapping Ray hard on the back.  
  
Frank splutters. “So you – you like Mikey?”  
  
Ray nods sheepishly, blushing.  
  
“And you,” He turns to Gerard who is smirking at Ray, “caught him err, pleasuring himself over your brother?”  
  
Gerard nods, smiling still. “Disgusting, I know,” He says all too cheerily for Frank’s own liking.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gerard pushes Frank up against the kitchen counter his hands tangling in the dark hair that settles at the nape of Frank’s neck, lips trailing down against dark stubble that shades his jaw. Frank lets out a small moan and pushes up against Gerard, fingers pressing hard into his hips as they rock against each other.  
  
“Ew, do you two mind? It’s thoroughly horrendous to witness.”  
  
Mikey makes a retching sound from the other side of the room, where he’s crouching by the small television that is barely even big enough to see properly from the couch. That’s touring life for you. He pops in one of the DVD’s he’s just picked up from the nearest Wal-Mart. It’s Dawn of the Dead, a firm favourite within the group and one of the only decent movies he could find.  
  
“Mikey, me and Frank are going to go out, is that okay? We thought we’d give you two a break from our not-so-public displays and go get some privacy in the tour bus. You two are gonna have to watch the movie alone tonight.” Still pressed against Frank, Gerard looks directly at Ray and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
“Thanks bro,” He pushes himself up on the balls of his feet and moves to flop down next to Ray on the couch. “I really don’t think I can suffer watching you and Frank grinding on each other for another moment – no offence Frankie.”  
  
Frank shrugs. “None taken dude.”  
  
“See you guys later, have – have fun!”

Mikey has already grabbed several pillows and a blanket from his and Ray’s bed and begins to cushion them out, sliding the pillows in behind them, pushing Ray forward with some force -  
  
_"Oi, move idiot!"_  
  
\- And draping the blanket over their legs. He wriggles closer to Ray, inching further into his personal space. Ray is very aware and he can feel his heart pounding in his chest.  
  
“Good to go?” He asks before selecting play on the options menu with the handset that has much too stiff buttons.  
  
Mid movie Mikey drapes his legs over Ray’s thighs. He doesn’t look at Ray for a while even when he offers him some chips from his bag. His eyes are firmly trained on what’s happening on the too small television, until later when he drops his head onto Ray shoulder.  
  
“You’re comfy,” He hums, smiling up at Ray.  
  
“Err, thanks?” Ray offers, trying to steady his breathing as he feels the warmth from Mikey’s cheek pressing against his neck.  
  
Mikey hums again and whispers, “You are my best friend ever, do you know that Toro?”  
  
They are very close, Mikey’s body pressed up against the side of his own and he is very aware of the sudden restriction of the fabric of his jeans.

He wants to be brave like Gerard has told him, he wants to tell him everything that’s been heavy on his chest for these past months but the words are trapped in his throat and he only manages to rasp out, “Mikey listen-” before Mikey is pulling on the front of his t-shirt, yanking him downwards to meet his mouth.

Ray’s finds his fingers are curling tight into Mikey’s blond hair which is, as always, softly swept back from his face, as he starts kissing him back, hot and hard because this has to be a dream. This isn’t really happening. Right?  
  
“I’ve wanted this since – well forever,” Mikey mutters against Ray’s mouth and it takes all the self-control Ray possesses to pull back to look at him. He doesn’t want to wake up now. _Please don’t let him wake up now._  
  
His eyes linger a moment on Mikey’s face. He takes in the manic grin, the pale skin flush with warmth, the way his front teeth are digging into his bottom lip which is swollen and god – _god_ he’s fucking beautiful.  
  
“Me too, Mikey. Me too.”

His throat is awfully dry when he speaks and he probably sounds like he’s been eating sandpaper all day but he doesn’t care because Mikey wants him back and god if he sees Gerard he’s going to hug him so tight.

“Your brother he-” Ray lets out a chest laugh at this point because he can’t help but think how fucking ridiculous the whole incident was this morning and he can’t tell at this point whether he’s going embarrassed about repeating it to Mikey. “He was trying to make me tell you this morning.”  
  
“He knew?”  
  
“Err, he caught me in a rather – err, compromising position.”  
  
Mikey raises an eyebrow and says, “Oh?” but his hands are sliding up Ray’s chest. “Do you want him to catch you in another?” he asks suggestively and pushes Ray backwards against the pillow brfore beggining to straddle his thighs.

Ray, who’s usually pretty damn shy about this sort of thing is already tugging at Mikey’s baggy white vest, not that there’s much to remove, his fingernails dragging the length of Mikey’s back as the blonde's lips work warm and wet against the base of Ray’s throat.  
  
“God Toro, you are so hot,” Mikey pants against skin and geez – Ray could die and go to heaven and he’d be so fucking happy right now.  
  
“You’re hotter, you-” Mikey palms at his erection through his all-too-tight jeans and, “ahh Mikey, that feels- you make me feel so-”  
  
“Interrupting something are we?”  
  
_Oh hell no_.  
  
Mikey groans loudly and sits up, hesitantly detaching his mouth from Ray’s neck. “Gerard you are a complete and utter dick, you know that?”  
  
“Oh, well. It must be a brother thing because I recall a while back when I was trying to get Frank off and you-”  
  
“I knew that would come back and bite me in the ass! Are you just here to get me back for that me Gee? Cause if so you’ve done it now so fuck off,” he hisses through gritted teeth. He doesn’t know whether he should be madder at Gerard’s smug grin or at the fact he’s still impossibly hard despite the fact the appearance of his brother and Frank should have changed that by now.  
  
“Don’t worry; we were just stopping to could grab some beers so we can have drunken sex ‘cause we ran out. Well, drunken sex as in Frank’s drunk and I’m drunk on coffee but whatever.”  
  
Ray looks utterly mortified, trapped beneath the youngest Way brother’s body. Frank can only shoot him a sympathetic look that says, _been there mate_.  
  
By the time Gerard and Frank leave with the entire contents of the fridge the credits are rolling black against the television and Mikey and Ray are sat at opposite ends of the couch. Mikey’s shirt is back on and his legs are pulled up to his chest. His phone buzzes several times which he knows will be Gerard.  
  
_Sorry bro, if I’d have realized I would have stayed away xo  
  
We’re even now though, right? Xo  
  
Just be safe ;) xo  
  
Frankie says make use of the hotel beds because the tour bus beds can be kind of a mood killer xo  
  
_ Mikey just rolls his eyes and quickly types back, _The mood was already killed, thanks a lot bro._  
  
Ray looks extremely perplexed as he stares down at his feet which are clothed in red and yellow comic book style socks that say ‘ _boom_ ’ and ‘ _pow_ ’ in little spikey bubbles.  
  
“I’m sorry my brother is an idiot,” Mikey mutters, unsure whether to look up at Ray.

He's kind of embarrassed and if he knows Ray like he thinks he knows Ray, he'll be even more embarrassed than Mikey is and that makes him just feel _guilty_. They should have done this sooner, uninterrupted and perfectly. It should have been perfect. Ray deserves perfect and he knows he hasn't given Ray what he deserves and he feels awful.

“I meant every word I said though; I really, really like you and I want to be with you – if you still want me, that is.”  
  
Ray smiles softly and leans in to reach for Mikey’s hand. Their fingers thread together perfectly and he thinks it’s like their hands are made to fit together. “Of course I still want you, you dork.” He can feel himself grinning and Mikey is grinning back. He's grinning so hard his face hurts, even when he says, “do you still want to - y’know?” and his eyes flick towards the hallway that leads to bedroom.  
  
“God Toro, I thought you’d never ask.”  
  
Their hands are still linked as they stand up but Ray says, “I’ve just got to do something, I’ll be with you in a sec, okay?” and he kisses Mikey softly before he leaves. He waits till he hears the bedroom door click shut behind him before pulling out his phone.  
  
_Don’t appreciate the interruptions again Gee so just don’t come back for at least another couple of hours, or else! Thanks dude. :D_  
  
  
***  
  
  
Gerard hums happily at Ray's text before he locks his phone and throws towards the bottom of the bed.  
  
“Are you okay baby?” Frank asks as he pulls back the blanket and slides in next to his him.  
  
“Couldn’t be better,” he says honestly before pushing Frank backwards against the pillows.  
  
And it's true, he couldn't be better. He's got Frank and his little brother is happy and so is Ray and they're happy _together._ And somehow he can't help but think this, _all of this_ , was like a jigsaw that was waiting to be completed ,with all the pieces finally slotting into place and as he's grinning like an idiot against Frank's mouth, he knows that they all deserve it. They all deserve to be happy.  
  
It's them against the world and it always has been.  
  
But thats just... _them_.


End file.
